Proper disposal of paint is a critical feature for the environment. The contents of the paint cause many problems with the environment. In an effort to reduce the pollution from paint, water-based paints are known. Even with this improvement, disposal still is a problem.
Water-based paints generally contain polymers and pigments, which polymers and pigments are dispersed, in water. This dispersion is applied to a desired surface. As the water evaporates, the dispersed polymers and pigments are left on the surface and give appearance of a proper coating.
The water and other content of the paints can still cause environmental problems. Such paint cannot just be sent to land fills or poured down the sewer without causing major problems. To that end, a better disposal method is required, even for the water-based paint.
Recovery or reuse of at least part of the water-based paint is even better for the environment than the most efficient disposal method. The effective use of materials is very desirable and even more useful than the most efficient disposal method. Therefore, reusing or reprocessing paint materials offers great advantages. Yet no such system exists.